WITCHES AND WARLOCKS
by 15PrincessAutumn15
Summary: Olivia's Mother comes back and her evil father is hunting her. The Mario Bros. must now help Samantha. Saphire is now staying with Dylan and his mom Eclair Blake.
1. BROOKLYN, NEW YORK BROOKLYN, NEW YORK

Princess Saphire (AGE: 5)

Dylan Blake (AGE: 8)

Queen Misty (AGE: 25)

King Chris (AGE: 30)

Grandma Lilly (AGE: 53)

Emily Toadstool (AGE: 34)(If she was still alive)

Emma Sarasa (AGE: 34)(If she was still alive)

Miss Blake (AGE: 32)

Samantha A. Rose (AGE: 23)

Olivia Rose (AGE: 7)

Midnight (AGE: ?)

Princess Autumn (AGE: 17)

Snoopy the super dog (AGE: ?)

Moon Light Valley

Amelia Lee (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 25)

Delilahh May (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 10)

Sophia (AGE: 7)

Melissa Low (AGE: 34)

Mandy Low (AGE: 17)

Sally Low (AGE: 15)

Justin (AGE: 12)

Bob (AGE: 38)

Jeannie (AGE: 8)

Nikki (AGE: 16)

Claire (AGE: ?)

Hope (AGE: 10)

Harvey (AGE: 50)

Petey (AGE: Holds Ausha's powers)(Chelsea's character)

Vance (AGE:?)(Also one of Chelsea's characters)

Nurse Kelly (AGE: 26)(Toad)

Ms. Koopella (AGE: 27)(Koopa Troopa)

Stella (AGE: 1)

Sidney (AGE: 19)

Maddi (AGE: 6)

Maria Marie Mario (AGE: Baby)

Lilly Deanna Mario (AGE: Baby)

Dan Cotton (AGE: 40)

Elle (Future)

Rose (Future)

Felix (Future)

Faith (Future)

Molly (Future)

Mrs. Smith (AGE: ?)

The rest is Nintendos.

* * *

><p>WITCHES AND WARLOCKS<p>

CHAPTER 1: BROOKLYN, NEW YORK

It was a lovely day in Brooklyn and Dylan and Saphire were waiting for the bus. The little princess squeezed the blonde haired boy's hand and held Mr. Bunny in the other.

"You're sitting with me on the bus, so don't worry about being separated from me." Dylan told her.

Saphire didn't respond. The blonde haired boy looked down at her and looked back up when he heard the bus coming. As soon as the bus stopped and the doors opened, Dylan got on and Saphire followed behind him. The blonde haired boy walked to the middle of the bus and sat down in the seat behind Jeannie. The little princess sat down next to him and looked over.

"What's this brat doing here?" Sophia asked hatefully.

"She's staying with me for a while." Dylan replied.

"Salut Dylan. (Hi Dylan)" Jeannie greeted, turning around in her seat.

"Hi Jeannie." The blonde haired boy replied.

"Hi Saphire." The blonde haired girl greeted.

The little princess just smiled and scooted closer to the blonde haired boy, making the purpled eyed girl cross her arms.

* * *

><p>It was a stormy day in the Mushroom Kingdom and Mario and Luigi were heading to the trainstation to go to the foot of Mount Rugged. When they got there, they saw Autumn and Snoopy waiting for the train. Both plumbers walked up to the MoonLight Valley princess, who was off in her own little world as she sang.<p>

_"Just a small town girl, livin' in a lonely world _

_She took the midnight train goin' anywhere _

_Just a city boy, born and raised in south Detroit _

_He took the midnight train goin' anywhere"_ Autumn sang to herself.

Mario and Luigi looked at her and Snoopy looked at them.

_"A singer in a smokey room _

_A smell of wine and cheap perfume _

_For a smile they can share the night _

_It goes on and on and on and on" _The MoonLight Valley princess kept singing.

"She's really getting into it if you ask me." The red clad plumber told his brother.

_"Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard _

_Their shadows searching in the night _

_Streetlights people, living just to find emotion _

_Hiding, somewhere in the night!" _Autumn sang a little louder and Snoopy started howling as if he was singing with her.

_"Working hard to get my fill, _

_Everybody wants a thrill _

_Payin' anything to roll the dice, _

_Just one more time _

_Some will win, some will lose _

_Some were born to sing the blues _

_Oh, the movie never ends _

_It goes on and on and on and on!" _

Mario walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder and she snapped out of it and turned around.

"Hey Mario!" The MoonLight Valley princess greeted enthusiastically. "What are you doing here?"

"We were just going to Dry Dry Outpost, but I'm not exactly sure why." Luigi explained.

"Cool, I'm just going on a little adventure myself." Autumn told them.

Snoopy barked. "Yeah."

As the train pulled into the station, Mario and Luigi heard their names being called so they turned around. Even the MoonLight Valley princess and her dog turned around.

"Mario! Luigi!" A woman shouted as she ran up to them.

She had very yellow-blonde hair and ocean blue eyes.

"I'm Samantha Rose and I really need you guys to help me find my daughter Olivia Rose!" She exclaimed out of breath.

"What's wrong?" Mario asked in concern.

While Samantha was trying to catch her breath, Autumn and Snoopy got on the train and headed to Mount Rugged.

"Her father is an evil warlock and he's trying to hunt her down!" The blue eyed witch shrieked. "Please help me find her!"

"She's at Mushroom Elementary." The red clad plumber told her. "We'll take you to her."

The green clad plumber nodded and Samantha smiled.

* * *

><p>NOTE FROM AUTUMN: I hope you all like this story. I'm working on it still. It took forever to think of a title. Au revoir!<p> 


	2. OLIVIA MEETS SAMANTHA

Princess Saphire (AGE: 5)

Dylan Blake (AGE: 8)

Queen Misty (AGE: 25)

King Chris (AGE: 30)

Grandma Lilly (AGE: 53)

Emily Toadstool (AGE: 34)(If she was still alive)

Emma Sarasa (AGE: 34)(If she was still alive)

Miss Blake (AGE: 32)

Samantha A. Rose (AGE: 23)

Olivia Rose (AGE: 7)

Midnight (AGE: ?)

Princess Autumn (AGE: 17)

Snoopy the super dog (AGE: ?)

Moon Light Valley

Amelia Lee (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 25)

Delilahh May (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 10)

Sophia (AGE: 7)

Melissa Low (AGE: 34)

Mandy Low (AGE: 17)

Sally Low (AGE: 15)

Justin (AGE: 12)

Bob (AGE: 38)

Jeannie (AGE: 8)

Nikki (AGE: 16)

Claire (AGE: ?)

Hope (AGE: 10)

Harvey (AGE: 50)

Petey (AGE: Holds Ausha's powers)(Chelsea's character)

Vance (AGE:?)(Also one of Chelsea's characters)

Nurse Kelly (AGE: 26)(Toad)

Ms. Koopella (AGE: 27)(Koopa Troopa)

Stella (AGE: 1)

Sidney (AGE: 19)

Maddi (AGE: 6)

Maria Marie Mario (AGE: Baby)

Lilly Deanna Mario (AGE: Baby)

Dan Cotton (AGE: 40)

Elle (Future)

Rose (Future)

Felix (Future)

Faith (Future)

Molly (Future)

Mrs. Smith (AGE: ?)

Olivia's Warlock Dad (AGE: 33)

The rest is Nintendos.

* * *

><p>WITCHES AND WARLOCKS<p>

CHAPTER 2: OLIVIA MEETS SAMANTHA

The bus arrived at Brooklyn Elementary and all the kids got off. Saphire hugged Dylan's arm as he pulled her next to him.

"Where are you going?" Jeannie asked standing next to Sophia.

"I'm walking Saphire to her class." The blonde haired boy told them as he walked off with the little princess.

"What's that brat got that I don't?" Sophia asked hatefully as she crossed her arms.

"It's called kindness." The French girl huffed. "Maybe you should get some."

"Who asked you anyway, stupid?" The purple eyed girl fussed.

"You did and I'm not stupid. I'm smarter than you." Jeannie retorted, walking away.  
>Sophia didn't say nothing more, so she hurried behind her.<p>

Dylan walked into Mrs. Smith's Kindergarden class with Saphire hugging Mr. Bunny.

"Mrs. Smith, this is Princess Saphire Diamond-Sarasa." The blonde haired boy introduced her. "She's been through more than you'll ever know."

"Well hello little Saphire. You're going to have fun here." The human teacher told her.  
>"I'll see you at lunch Saphire." Dylan told her as he left the classroom.<p>

"So Saphire, what happened for you to transfer?" The teacher asked in concern.

"I was stabbed and left for dead." The little princess told her.

Mrs. Smith stood there speechless and Saphire walked over to a table with Mr. Bunny and sat down next to a couple kids.

* * *

><p>At Mushroom Elementary, Olivia Rose and Delilahh were sitting in the drama room waiting for their next class.<p>

"I wonder if Saphire is having a better time at Dylan's school?" The little witch questioned a loud.

"We should go to Dylan's later to see her." The girl in the fake glasses suggested.

_"Olivia Rose come to the office, please."_

The little witch got up and headed out of the classroom.

* * *

><p>When Olivia got to the office a blonde haired woman rushed to her and hugged her.<p>

"Um...Mario, Luigi, who is this?" The little witch asked in discomfort.

The witch released the little witch and looked down at her.  
>"I'm your mother, Samantha Rose." She told her daughter.<p>

"You're my mom?" Olivia asked in shock.

The Mario Bros. and Samantha nodded.

"Why are you here?" The little witch asked anxiously.

"Your father is planning to take you, but I'm not sure why." Samantha explained to her child.

"Why is he evil?" The little witch asked, crossing her arms.

"I'm not sure, but I was 17 when you were born and he was 27." She told her.

"Oh. Well I'm going back to class." Olivia told her mother.  
>"Olivia, please be careful 'cause I know your evil father is somewhere in the Mushroom Kingdom.<p>

"I can handle myself." Olivia replied coldly as she walked off.

Mario and Luigi looked at Samantha as she turned around to look at them.

"Will you guys help me watch out for my daughter?" The witch asked, crossing her arms.

"We'll help you." The red clad plumber assured her.

The green clad plumber nodded and she smiled.

* * *

><p>NOTE FROM AUTUMN: I hope you people like this chapter too. I promise something will happen soon. Au revoir!<p> 


	3. GOING AFTER OLIVIA ROSE

Princess Saphire (AGE: 5)

Dylan Blake (AGE: 8)

Queen Misty (AGE: 25)

King Chris (AGE: 30)

Grandma Lilly (AGE: 53)

Emily Toadstool (AGE: 34)(If she was still alive)

Emma Sarasa (AGE: 34)(If she was still alive)

Miss Blake (AGE: 32)

Samantha A. Rose (AGE: 23)

Olivia Rose (AGE: 7)

Midnight (AGE: ?)

Princess Autumn (AGE: 17)

Snoopy the super dog (AGE: ?)

Moon Light Valley

Amelia Lee (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 25)

Delilahh May (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 10)

Sophia (AGE: 7)

Melissa Low (AGE: 34)

Mandy Low (AGE: 17)

Sally Low (AGE: 15)

Justin (AGE: 12)

Bob (AGE: 38)

Jeannie (AGE: 8)

Nikki (AGE: 16)

Claire (AGE: ?)

Hope (AGE: 10)

Harvey (AGE: 50)

Petey (AGE: Holds Ausha's powers)(Chelsea's character)

Vance (AGE:?)(Also one of Chelsea's characters)

Nurse Kelly (AGE: 26)(Toad)

Ms. Koopella (AGE: 27)(Koopa Troopa)

Stella (AGE: 1)

Sidney (AGE: 19)

Maddi (AGE: 6)

Maria Marie Mario (AGE: Baby)

Lilly Deanna Mario (AGE: Baby)

Dan Cotton (AGE: 40)

Elle (Future)

Rose (Future)

Felix (Future)

Faith (Future)

Molly (Future)

Mrs. Smith (AGE: ?)

The rest is Nintendos.

* * *

><p>WITCHES AND WARLOCKS<p>

CHAPTER 3: GOING AFTER OLIVIA ROSE

Back at Brooklyn Elementary, Saphire sat there while Mrs. Smith passed out paper. The teacher skipped the little princess and walked over to her desk. Saphire sat there with Mr. Bunny in her lap as she watched the teacher bring an information sheet to her.

"Thsi is for you to fill out. It's not that hard, but if you need help, ask me." Mrs. Smith told Saphire.

Saphire looked down at the paper and the teacher walked away. The little princess looked at the information sheet and began trying to fill it out.

FULL NAME: Saphire Diamond-Sarasa

AGE: 5

BIRTHDAY: September 23rd

MOTHER'S NAME: Misty Diamond

FATHER'S NAME: Chris Sarasa

RESIDENCE: I live with my bestest friend Dylan.

OTHER INFO: I get kidnapped a lot. I've been stabbed more than a few times. My mommy and daddy are divorced. I stay with my Grandma Lilly sometimes. I usually stay with my 17 year old cousin Daisy. I'm a princess and I'm part of a royal family. I was abused by my daddy's second wife...they aren't together no more. I met Dylan when I went on vacation with my cousin Daisy and at the time Luigi was her boyfriend. Dylan saved me from this bad man and his boss with the help of Luigi and Daisy.

As soon as the bell to go home rang, Saphire jumped up with Mr. Bunny and handed the paper to Mrs. Smith. The little princess stood there while all the other kids ran out the door. While Mrs. Smith sat there reading the paper, Dylan walked into the room with Jeannie and Sophia in tow.

"Bye Mrs. Smith." Dylan called as he held Saphire's hand as they walked out of the classroom.

"Bye." She called back as she continued to read the paper.

"I need a bit more information on that little girl." She told herself, laying the paper down on her desk.

Instead of getting on the bus, Dylan and the other three headed down the sidewalk to the Brooklyn Apartments.

"Dylan, you don't mind us coming with you, do you?" Jeannie asked, walking next to Saphire.

"No I don't." He replied, holding Saphire's hand as they walked.

"Dylan, I miss my mommy and the others." The little princess sniffled.

Sophia rolled her eyes.

"You'll see them again soon, but you can't go home for a while." The blonde haired boy told the little princess.

"Why can't the brat go home?" The purple eyed girl snapped looking up at the eight year old boy.

"I am not a brat!" Saphire shouted at Sophia.

"Her mother had us keep her for a while because she's constantly getting kidnapped." He explained

Jeannie placed her hand on Saphire's shoulder and she looked up. The French girl shook her head and the 5 year old princess huffed.

Sophia rolled her eyes. She could careless.

"I wanna call my mommy." Saphire told Dylan as they walked up the stairs to the apartments.

"That's fine." The blonde haired boy replied, opening the door to the apartment.

As soon as they got in the apartment, everyone sat their bookbags down and headed into the livingroom.

* * *

><p>Back in the Mushroom Kingdom, Mushroom Elementary was just letting out for the day. Olivia Rose and Delilahh walked out of the school and headed for the nearest warp pipe to Brooklyn.<p>

Little did the little witch know is that someone was watching her and her friend.

"Look out Olivia, I'm coming for you!" He cackled evilly as he rubbed his crystal ball.

Samantha sat there on the bench outside of the post office with the Mario Bros. sitting next to her.

"Why is Olivia like that towards me?" She asked them.

"She's hurt." Luigi told Samantha.

"If it's about me leaving her on the door step of that creepy house six years ago I had to do it." The blonde haired with huffed.

"Why did you have to?" Mario asked her in concern.

"Her evil father was after her." Samantha sighed. "I don't know who I left her with though."

"Midnight. He's like a butterfly, but almost as big as Toad." Mario told her.

"She's friends with Princess Saphire." The green clad plumber added.

"They might be going to see Saphire in Brooklyn." The red clad plumber told the blonde haired witch .

Samantha looked over at Mario, then over at Luigi.

"I'm going after my daughter." The blonde haired witch sighed, getting up from the bench. "Come on."

With that, Mario and Luigi got up and followed after her.

* * *

><p>NOTE FROM AUTUMN: Sorry it took so long, I hope this chapter is good. Au revoir.<p> 


	4. OLIVIA'S EVIL FATHER

Princess Saphire (AGE: 5)

Dylan Blake (AGE: 8)

Queen Misty (AGE: 25)

King Chris (AGE: 30)

Grandma Lilly (AGE: 53)

Emily Toadstool (AGE: 34)(If she was still alive)

Emma Sarasa (AGE: 34)(If she was still alive)

Miss Blake (AGE: 32)

Samantha A. Rose (AGE: 23)

Olivia Rose (AGE: 7)

Midnight (AGE: ?)

Princess Autumn (AGE: 17)

Snoopy the super dog (AGE: ?)

Moon Light Valley

Amelia Lee (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 25)

Delilahh May (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 10)

Sophia (AGE: 7)

Melissa Low (AGE: 34)

Mandy Low (AGE: 17)

Sally Low (AGE: 15)

Justin (AGE: 12)

Bob (AGE: 38)

Jeannie (AGE: 8)

Nikki (AGE: 16)

Claire (AGE: ?)

Hope (AGE: 10)

Harvey (AGE: 50)

Petey (AGE: Holds Ausha's powers)(Chelsea's character)

Vance (AGE:?)(Also one of Chelsea's characters)

Nurse Kelly (AGE: 26)(Toad)

Ms. Koopella (AGE: 27)(Koopa Troopa)

Stella (AGE: 1)

Sidney (AGE: 19)

Maddi (AGE: 6)

Maria Marie Mario (AGE: Baby)

Lilly Deanna Mario (AGE: Baby)

Dan Cotton (AGE: 40)

Elle (Future)

Rose (Future)

Felix (Future)

Faith (Future)

Molly (Future)

Mrs. Smith (AGE: ?)

The rest is Nintendos.

* * *

><p>WITCHES AND WARLOCKS<p>

CHAPTER 4: OLIVIA'S EVIL FATHER

Saphire sat there waiting for Dylan to hand her the phone to talk to Daisy. The blonde haired boy passed the phone to the little princess.

"Hi Daisy." Saphire said into the phone.

**"How are you Saph?" Daisy asked her.**

"I'm missin' you, mommy, and everyone else." The 5 year old princess sighed.

**"I know, but you have to stay there with Dylan and his mom." The flower princess told her little cousin.**

"I know, but I miss my other friends." Saphire whined.

As soon as Saphire said that Olivia and Delilahh popped into the room in a cloud of smoke.

"Bye Daisy!" Saphire exclaimed, suddenly hanging up.

"OLIVIA! DELILAHH!" The little princess squealed as she ran to them.

"Who the heck are they?" Sophia asked annoyed.

"I'm Olivia Rose, the witch."

"And I'm Delilahh and I'm just a normal girl."

The purple eyed girl scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"I'm Jeannie and I'm French!" The French girl introduced.

Dylan walked over to Olivia and Delilahh and hugged them both.

"Dylan, are your friends only girls?" The little witch asked, holding her magic scepter.

"No, the Mario Bros. are my friends too." He replied, releasing them from the hug.

When Elcair Blake walked into the living-room, she gasped.

"Mom, these are my friends from the Mushroom Kingdon." The eight year old boy told his mom.

The girl in the glasses and the little witch waved.

"Hello." Miss Blake greeted as she sat down on the couch arm.

"Mom you do know why Saphire is staying here, right?" He asked his mom.

The five girls looked at his mom and waited for an answer.

"No, not really." Eclair told him, scratching her head.

"Cause we are supposed to keep her safe and away from evil." The blonde haired boy explained to her.

Everyone but Sophia nodded.

_"MWAHAHAHAHAAA!" A voice cackled evilly. "You'll never get away!"_

"Who said that?" Jeannie shrieked in fear.

Suddenly a man appeared in the room, making Dylan get in a fighting position.

"Dad?" Olivia gasped in shock.

"Long time no see." The evil Warlock smirked.

"Leave me alone!" Olivia shouted furiously.

"You're coming with me!" Olivia's evil father exclaimed, grabbing her wrist.

"Dylan, stop him!" Delilahh exclaimed.

"LET GO!" The little witch shrieked, dropping her scepter.

The blonde haired boy grabbed the little witch and pulled her from her father's grip. The little witch picked up her scepter and began to conjure up a spell.

"Evil being go away, leave me and my friends to play!" Olivia shouted as she twirled her magic scepter around.

The little witch aimed her scepter at her evil warlock father and he vanished.

"My mom was right..." Olivia huffed, turning around to face the others.

Elcair sat there in shock, she couldn't believe what she had just seen.

"Show off." Sophia muttered, crossing her arms in annoyance.

"Before anything else happens, I'm going home to my momma and Vance." Delilahh told them.

"Jeannie, take her home for me." The blonde haired boy instructed, not taking his eyes off the little witch.

"Alrighty, I'll be back." The French girl told them.

Saphire and Sophia watched Delilahh and Jeannie leave the room.

"Olivia, it'll be alright." The blonde haired boy assured her. "We'll watch out for you."

"Thanks Dylan!" Olivia exclaimed, giving him a hug.

Sophia scoffed and rolled her eyes as usual.

The little witch released the blonde haired boy turned around and looked at his mom.

"Mom?" Dylan said, walking over to his mom.

"She's a witch...magic... It's not possible..." Eclair mumbled in disbelief.

"Anything is possible in the Mushroom Kingdom." Olivia told her with a smile.

"Dylan." Saphire said, tugging on his green shirt.

Dylan looked down at her sweet face and smiled.

"You should let Luigi know that Olivia is staying here with us." The little princess told him.

"My mom is with the Mario Bros., so it all works out...I think." The little witch cut in.

Dylan pressed the green button on his watch and Luigi answered.

**"Hello." The green clad plumber greeted.**

"You don't have to worry about Olivia, she's going to stay here with us." The blonde haired boy told him.

**"Okay, just don't let her out of your sight either." Mario told him as he looked at the video watch screen.**

**"I love you, Olivia." Samantha said as she looked over Mario's shoulder. "Stay safe."**

"At this point I have no mom!" The little witch shouted angrily. "You abandoned me!"

Sophia walked over to Dylan and turned off the video watch and patted Olivia on the back.

"Sophia, why did you do that for?" The blonde haired boy asked.

The purple eyed girl looked up at him.

"Olivia seems to be able to handle herself on her on." Sophia said, crossing her arms.

Saphire looked at the smugged grin on Sophia's face and then at the frown on Dylan's face.

"She's right." The little witch spoke up.

Everyone looked at Olivia as she turned around.

"I've been pretty much taking care of myself using my magic and with the help of Midnight since I was a toddler." Olivia told them. "I don't need a mom to take care of me."

Eclair calmed down and took a deep breath before she spoke up.

"Olivia, you can stay here with us for as long as you want."

* * *

><p>"Thanks Miss Blake." The little witch thanked as she sat down on the chair.<p>

At Daisy's Castle in Sarasaland, King Sarasa was helping his daughter take care of Lilly. The flower princess sighed and looked down at the tiled floor.

"What's the matter, Dais?" He asked his daughter as he held the baby.

"It's Saphire." She sighed. "She wants to come home."

"She'll be alright." He told her. "At least she's safer there than she is here."

"You're right." Daisy said, smiling.

"I know." He replied, passing Lilly to his daughter.

* * *

><p>Jeannie walked back into the Brooklyn apartments and stood there.<p>

"Now that Jeannie is back, you kids better go to bed." Miss Blake told the kids.

So everyone headed off to bed and didn't argue with Eclair.

* * *

><p>The MoonLight Valley Princess made it to Dry Dry Outpost with her super dog.<p>

"This adventure is boring." Autumn sighed, looking down. "It would be much better is my boyfriend were here."

"Arf!" Snoopy exclaimed, floating next to her.

"Autumn." A voice said trying to get her attention.

The MoonLight Valley princess looked up and squealed in excitement. "BLAKE!"

Autumn threw her arms around him and hugged him. Blake hugged her back and kissed her cheek and she blushed.

"So what are you doing out here, Sweetheart?" The brown haired guy asked her.

"I was on an adventure, but now I'm ready to go back to MoonLight Valley." Autumn told him, releasing him from her hug.

"How about I take you home and hang out there with you?" He asked, taking her hand.

"Alright! Lets go!" The MoonLight Valley princess exclaimed.

Snoopy barked and Autumn laughed, making Blake laugh. The guy held her hand and Snoopy started to lead them back to the train station.

* * *

><p>NOTE FROM AUTUMN: Sorry I haven't been uploading, but I hope you all like this chapter. Au revoir!<p> 


	5. WRESTLING

Princess Saphire (AGE: 5)

Dylan Blake (AGE: 8)

Queen Misty (AGE: 25)

King Chris (AGE: 30)

Grandma Lilly (AGE: 53)

Emily Toadstool (AGE: 34)(If she was still alive)

Emma Sarasa (AGE: 34)(If she was still alive)

Miss Blake (AGE: 32)

Samantha A. Rose (AGE: 23)

Olivia Rose (AGE: 7)

Midnight (AGE: ?)

Princess Autumn (AGE: 17)

Snoopy the super dog (AGE: ?)

Moon Light Valley

Amelia Lee (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 25)

Delilahh May (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 10)

Sophia (AGE: 7)

Melissa Low (AGE: 34)

Mandy Low (AGE: 17)

Sally Low (AGE: 15)

Justin (AGE: 12)

Bob (AGE: 38)

Jeannie (AGE: 8)

Nikki (AGE: 16)

Claire (AGE: ?)

Hope (AGE: 10)

Harvey (AGE: 50)

Petey (AGE: Holds Ausha's powers)(Chelsea's character)

Vance (AGE:?)(Also one of Chelsea's characters)

Nurse Kelly (AGE: 26)(Toad)

Ms. Koopella (AGE: 27)(Koopa Troopa)

Stella (AGE: 1)

Sidney (AGE: 19)

Maddi (AGE: 6)

Maria Marie Mario (AGE: Baby)

Lilly Deanna Mario (AGE: Baby)

Dan Cotton (AGE: 40)

Elle (Future)

Rose (Future)

Felix (Future)

Faith (Future)

Molly (Future)

Mrs. Smith (AGE: ?)

The rest is Nintendos.

* * *

><p>WITCHES AND WARLOCKS<p>

CHAPTER 5: WRESTLING

At the Brooklyn apartments everyone was sleeping. Olivia and Sophia slept in the living-room while Jeannie and Saphire slept with Dylan in his room. Eclair slept with her door open just in case one of the children needed her. While everyone was sleeping, Olivia's evil father popped in and casted an evil spell on everyone except Olivia. He snapped his fingers and they all disappeared, leaving the little witch by herself.

* * *

><p>Some where beyond Twilight Town in a castle known as Creepy Steeple the little princess woke up on the floor next to the blonde haired boy. Saphire looked around and started to cry, making everyone wake up.<p>

"What's that brat crying about now?" Sophia asked hatefully as she sat up.

Eclair picked the little princess up and held her as she looked at her surroundings.

"Where are we?" Jeannie asked in concern.

Dylan walked around the room and looked out the barred window. Saphire stopped crying and realized where they were.

"We're in Creepy Steeple." The little princess muttered.

"We're where?" The French girl asked.

"Creepy Steeple." Saphire repeated.

"Where's that? Eclair asked.

"Creepy Steeple is beyond Twilight Town and at the end of the Twilight Trail." She explained to the others.

"We'll I'm calling Luigi." The blonde haired boy told them.

Everyone watched him hit the call button on his watch.

"There's not enough signal to call no one." He said in frustration.

"Just great." Sophia grumbled, standing up.

"I guess we are stuck here." Jeannie sighed, sliding down the brick wall.

Saphire closed her eyes and started thinking of her mother as Eclair held her and the others sat there helpless.

* * *

><p>At Misty's blue house, Misty was washing Saphire bedding when she suddenly stopped.<p>

_"Mommy!" A little voice called. "Help me!"_

Misty could hear her little ones pleas for help.

"I gotta do something fast." She told herself, trying harder to hear more from her daughter's thoughts.

_"Get us out of Creepy Steeple!" The little voice screamed in tears._

The young queen hurried out of her house and headed for Princess Peach's castle.

* * *

><p>Back in MoonLight Valley, Autumn and Blake were up stairs on her bed wrestling each other.<p>

"Aghhh haha!" The Moonlight princess cackled hysterically. "That tickles!"

"Heehee." The brown haired guy laughed, tickling Autumn under the arms.

Snoopy sat on the ocean blue dresser, watching the two love birds rough each other up playfully. Blake stopped and Autumn got up and tackled him.

"Hey!" The brown haired guy exclaimed in laughter.

The MoonLight Valley princess laughed at him and he rolled over on top of her and started kissing her as well as-

_**DUE TO THE MATURE, GRAPHIC SCENE, I CANNOT WRITE IT OUT.**_

* * *

><p>NOTE: Sorry it's been a while since I last updated, but I'm updating now.<p>

QUESTION: Should Saphire finally grow up?


	6. TO CREEPY STEEPLE

Princess Saphire (AGE: 5)

Dylan Blake (AGE: 8)

Queen Misty (AGE: 25)

King Chris (AGE: 30)

Grandma Lilly (AGE: 53)

Emily Toadstool (AGE: 34)(If she was still alive)

Emma Sarasa (AGE: 34)(If she was still alive)

Miss Blake (AGE: 32)

Samantha A. Rose (AGE: 23)

Olivia Rose (AGE: 7)

Midnight (AGE: ?)

Princess Autumn (AGE: 17)

Snoopy the super dog (AGE: ?)

Moon Light Valley

Amelia Lee (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 25)

Delilahh May (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 10)

Sophia (AGE: 7)

Melissa Low (AGE: 34)

Mandy Low (AGE: 17)

Sally Low (AGE: 15)

Justin (AGE: 12)

Bob (AGE: 38)

Jeannie (AGE: 8)

Nikki (AGE: 16)

Claire (AGE: ?)

Hope (AGE: 10)

Harvey (AGE: 50)

Petey (AGE: Holds Ausha's powers)(Chelsea's character)

Vance (AGE:?)(Also one of Chelsea's characters)

Nurse Kelly (AGE: 26)(Toad)

Ms. Koopella (AGE: 27)(Koopa Troopa)

Stella (AGE: 1)

Sidney (AGE: 19)

Maddi (AGE: 6)

Maria Marie Mario (AGE: Baby)

Lilly Deanna Mario (AGE: Baby)

Dan Cotton (AGE: 40)

Elle (Future)

Rose (Future)

Felix (Future)

Faith (Future)

Molly (Future)

Mrs. Smith (AGE: ?)

The rest is Nintendos.

* * *

><p>WITCHES AND WARLOCKS<p>

CHAPTER 6: TO CREEPY STEEPLE

At Princess Peach's Castle, King Toadstool was caring for Maria while Peach was taking a nap. The king was walking around carrying his little granddaughter when Misty came bursting into the castle.

"Where's Mario?!" She exclaimed, gasping for air.

"With Luigi, why? What's wrong?" He asked, handing the baby to Toad.

"My baby is at Creepy Steeple and I need help to get her back!" Misty exclaimed.

Toad took Maria in the other room while Toadstool picked up an emergency video watch. The young queen stood there quietly sobbing as the king pressed the button.

**"Hello?" Luigi answered.**

"Luigi, Mario, go to Creepy Steeple." He told them calmly. "Saphire is being held there."

**"Alright, we will." The green clad plumber replied.**

King Toadstool hung up and looked at Misty.

"They'll rescue her, just stay here." He assured her as he hugged her.

* * *

><p>"You heard Toadstool." Luigi said.<p>

"I know." Mario sighed, grabbing both Samantha's and Luigi's arm.

"It must be the doing of the evil father of my child." Samantha scoffed.

"Sam, transport us in Dylan's place in Brooklyn." The red clad plumber ordered.

Samantha nodded and snapped her fingers, transporting them into the living-room of the apartment.

"OLIVIA!" Samantha shrieked.

The little witch sat up on the couch and looked at her mother.

"Get up, I believe your father kidnapped your friends." Samantha told her. "So lets go get them back."

"We have to hurry though." Mario grabbed onto both Samantha and Luigi and Olivia grabbed on too.

Samantha snapped her fingers and they disapeared.

* * *

><p>At Autumn's Castle in MoonLight Valley, the princess and her love had just finished getting dressed.<p>

"I love you Blake." She told him, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"I love you too Autumn." He replied, sitting next to her.

"I had fun, but you do realize you have to marry me now, right?" Autumn said as she smiled at him.

"Me too and don't worry, I will." Blake replied, kissing her cheek.

Both, Blake and Autumn laid down together and just laid there together.

* * *

><p>In Sarasaland, Daisy was still at her castle where her father and her baby girl was.<p>

"Daisy, go take a nap, you look tired." King Sarasa told his daughter.

The flower princess didn't argue and head up to her old room.

"Poor kid." He thought to himself as he followed her up the stairs.

* * *

><p>NOTE: Sorry it's been a while since I last updated, but I'm updating now.<p>

I actually forgot about my story. O.O


	7. HERO

Princess Saphire (AGE: 5)

Dylan Blake (AGE: 8)

Queen Misty (AGE: 25)

King Chris (AGE: 30)

Grandma Lilly (AGE: 53)

Emily Toadstool (AGE: 34)(If she was still alive)

Emma Sarasa (AGE: 34)(If she was still alive)

Miss Blake (AGE: 32)

Samantha A. Rose (AGE: 23)

Olivia Rose (AGE: 7)

Midnight (AGE: ?)

Princess Autumn (AGE: 17)

Snoopy the super dog (AGE: ?)

Moon Light Valley

Amelia Lee (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 25)

Delilahh May (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 10)

Sophia (AGE: 7)

Melissa Low (AGE: 34)

Mandy Low (AGE: 17)

Sally Low (AGE: 15)

Justin (AGE: 12)

Bob (AGE: 38)

Jeannie (AGE: 8)

Nikki (AGE: 16)

Claire (AGE: ?)

Hope (AGE: 10)

Harvey (AGE: 50)

Petey (AGE: Holds Ausha's powers)(Chelsea's character)

Vance (AGE:?)(Also one of Chelsea's characters)

Nurse Kelly (AGE: 26)(Toad)

Ms. Koopella (AGE: 27)(Koopa Troopa)

Stella (AGE: 1)

Sidney (AGE: 19)

Maddi (AGE: 6)

Maria Marie Mario (AGE: Baby)

Lilly Deanna Mario (AGE: Baby)

Dan Cotton (AGE: 40)

Elle (Future)

Rose (Future)

Felix (Future)

Faith (Future)

Molly (Future)

Mrs. Smith (AGE: ?)

The rest is Nintendos.

WITCHES AND WARLOCKS

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 7: HERO<p>

Samantha and the others transported outside Creepy Steeple.

"Olivia and I will go this way to look for the others." Mario told them.

"I guess Luigi and I will go this way to look." Samantha replied, watching Olivia and Mario walk off.

Mario and Olivia walked around the outside of the steeple until they came across a secret doorway.

"I bet we'll find the others in this room." The little witch said, trying to open the door.

"Use your majic scepter to open the door." The red clad plumber instructed her.

"Unless you want me to burn the place down, then no." Olivia told him as she looked up at him.

"Transport us in there." Mario instructed Olivia.

"Right...I could do that." She replied, holding his hand.

The little witch twirled her magic scepter and transported behind the door.

"Well isn't that just peachy?" Olivia huffed, "Another door."

"This one has bars on the door's window." The red clad plumber told her as he picked her up.

The little witch peaked inside the room and saw the others sitting there. Olivia transported her and Mario into the barred up room. Everyone looked up and saw Olivia and Mario.

"Mario!" Saphire shrieked, leaping from Eclair's arms.

The red clad plumber picked up the little princess and hugged her.

"Are you guys alright?" Olivia asked in concern.

They all nodded.

"Good, lets get Sam and Luigi and leave." Mario told them.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!" The voice cackled evilly. "You guys aren't going anywhere!"

Saphire burried her face into Mario's shoulder and he held her tightly without hurting her.

The evil Warlock appeared in the room with Samantha and Luigi and dropped them in the room.

"Let the others go and I'll stay." Olivia told him.

"Olivia, NO!" Samantha shouted.

"Hmm, alright." Her evil father smirked. "To make sure you do stay, I'll be holding your friends."

The evil Warlock snapped his fingers and Dylan and Saphire appeared on the pedestal behind him. He snapped again and everyone but Olivia disappeared out of there.

"I stayed just like I said." She snapped.

"I will destroy your friends to make you weak." He told her.

Saphire started crying again and Dylan powered up from a fire flower he found in his pocket. The blonde haired boy burned the ropes off of them and shot a couple fire balls at the Warlock.

The evil Warlock turned around and Dylan threw more fire balls at him.

"Lets us go!" The 8 year old boy demanded hatefully.

The evil Warlock threw a fire ball at the pedestal and Dylan picked up Saphire and jumped before it struck. Dylan held Saphire as they fell seven feet onto the floor. The blonde haired boy hit the floor, knocking him unconscious with the 5 year old princess on him crying.

* * *

><p>Outside Creepy Steeple, Samantha had a spell casted on the side of the building. A video of what was going on inside was showing.<p>

"Sacre bleu!" Jeannie cried, covering her eyes.

Sophia's mouth dropped.

Mario and Luigi stood there shocked.

"Is this what happens when Dylan is gone?" Eclair asked in disbelief.

"Sometimes, but not all the time." Mario told her.

Samantha stood there praying to the stars in star Havean. "Don't let him hurt my daughter and the other two."

"How often has this happened?" Eclair asked, watching the video.

"I'll have to get Samantha or Olivia to show you." Mario responded.

* * *

><p>"DYLAN!" She screamed, hugging him.<p>

"Dad, leave them alone!" Olivia hollered angrily. "You wanted me, not them!"

"I know." He told her, snatching up the little princess

"DYLAN!" Saphire cried louder.

Olivia shot a fireball at him from her magic scepter and he shielded himself from it. The evil Warlock snapped his fingers and a rope appeared around Olivia's body, making her drop her scepter.

The evil Warlock used his magic to squeeze Saphire, making her cry her awful cry. The evil Warlock squeezed her tighter, making her turn 3 shades of red.

"Dylan!" Olivia screamed. "Wake up!"

The blonde haired boy regained consciousness and got up. The blonde haired boy searched frantically for a hidden power up in the room.

Saphire passed out, but the evil Warlock continued using his magic to squeeze the life out of the little princess.

Dylan found a hidden block and a starman popped out and he grabbed it, powering up. The blonde haired boy attacked the Warlock, making him release his magic on her. While the 8 year old boy beat up the Warlock, Olivia struggled out of the rope and grabbed her magic scepter. The little witch casted a black hole portal and Dylan punched the warlock in the face, sending him flying into the portal. Olivia hurried and closed it off and ran to Saphire.

"Hurry Dylan, she's pale as a ghost!" Olivia shrieked.

Dylan started performing CPR on Saphire and didn't stop. Olivia sat there and watched the color come back to Saphire's pale face. The little princess started coughing and the blonde haired boy pulled her close and hugged her.

"Lets get out of here." Dylan told them as he stood up with Saphire in his arms.

Olivia held onto Dylan and transported them out of Creepy Steeple.

* * *

><p>The trio appeared outside and everyone cheered for them.<p>

"Dylan, are you alright?" Eclair asked him in concern.

"Yes mom, I'm alright." He assured her, holding Saphire in his arms.

"Mario, I want to see all the stuff Dylan has done here." Eclair told him.

"Samantha, transport us back to Princess Peach's Castle." The red clad plumber instructed her.

Samantha nodded and did what she was told.

* * *

><p>NOTE: Sorry I haven't worked on my story in a while. I've had really bad writers block for this story...Well I'm about done with it, so...yeah.<p> 


	8. EPILOGUE

Princess Saphire (AGE: 5)

Dylan Blake (AGE: 8)

Queen Misty (AGE: 25)

King Chris (AGE: 30)

Grandma Lilly (AGE: 53)

Emily Toadstool (AGE: 34)(If she was still alive)

Emma Sarasa (AGE: 34)(If she was still alive)

Miss Blake (AGE: 32)

Samantha A. Rose (AGE: 23)

Olivia Rose (AGE: 7)

Midnight (AGE: ?)

Princess Autumn (AGE: 17)

Snoopy the super dog (AGE: ?)

Moon Light Valley

Amelia Lee (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 25)

Delilahh May (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 10)

Sophia (AGE: 7)

Melissa Low (AGE: 34)

Mandy Low (AGE: 17)

Sally Low (AGE: 15)

Justin (AGE: 12)

Bob (AGE: 38)

Jeannie (AGE: 8)

Nikki (AGE: 16)

Claire (AGE: ?)

Hope (AGE: 10)

Harvey (AGE: 50)

Petey (AGE: Holds Ausha's powers)(Chelsea's character)

Vance (AGE:?)(Also one of Chelsea's characters)

Nurse Kelly (AGE: 26)(Toad)

Ms. Koopella (AGE: 27)(Koopa Troopa)

Stella (AGE: 1)

Sidney (AGE: 19)

Maddi (AGE: 6)

Maria Marie Mario (AGE: Baby)

Lilly Deanna Mario (AGE: Baby)

Dan Cotton (AGE: 40)

Elle (Future)

Rose (Future)

Felix (Future)

Faith (Future)

Molly (Future)

Mrs. Smith (AGE: ?)

The rest is Nintendos.

* * *

><p>WITCHES AND WARLOCKS<p>

EPILOGUE

Everyone gathered into the living-room at Princess Peach's Castle. Saphire sat on Misty's lap and Dylan held her hand.

"Olivia, cast your video spell so Eclair can see all Dylan has done." Mario instructed her.

Olivia nodded and cast the spell.

* * *

><p><em>"Lets go Saphi!" Dylan shouted, pulling the 5 year old princess out from behind the phone booth. "Where are we going?" The 5 year old princess asked, holding Mr. Bunny under her left arm as she was pulled down to the sidewalk. "You'll see when we get as far as we can away from here!" Dylan exclaimed, running. "GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BRATS!" The man bellowed, furiously as he chased them down the sidewalk. "Don't let him get me!" Saphire cried, running. "Don't worry Saphi, I'm not gonna let him get you." Dylan said, almost out of breath.<em>

* * *

><p><em>The blonde haired boy held onto Saphire's hand as he continued to run. "Dylan, I don't think I'm gonna make it!" The 5 year old princess shrieked, out of breath. Up ahead there was a dark alley, but all they had to do is cross the traffic filled road. As Dylan ran faster across the road, pulling his friend close behind. When they made it to the other side, Saphire tripped &amp; fell on the sidewalk, hurting her knee. "Saphire!" The 8 year old exclaimed, turning around to help her up. The 5 year old princess sat there on the ground crying. "It's a good thing that man is still on the other side of the street, cause other wise he would've already got you." The blonde haired boy explained, picking his little friend up off the ground, who had a scraped knee.<em>

* * *

><p><em>"Let Dylan and Yoshi go!" Saphire demanded as she squirmed on the chair.<em>

_"Shut up!" Melissa hollered, slapping the little princess in the face._

_"MOMMY!" The 5 year old princess cried._

_The lady started beating Saphire with her hand, making Dylan angry._

_While Melissa was beating Saphire, Dylan pulled out a couple of starman and handed one to Yoshi._

_"Starman, star bright, give me pasta power, give me pasta might!" The blonde haired boy exclaimed as he and Yoshi powered up._

_The blonde haired boy and the green dinosaur ran out of the lightning cage over to the lady._

_Yoshi used his tongue to grab Melissa by her wrist and Dylan socked her in the face._

_The lady fell down and the blonde haired boy looked at her._

_Yoshi untied Saphire, who was crying in pain. The green dinosaur took her by the hand and gave her a hug._

_"Don't ever touch Saphire again!" Dylan shouted, socking her in the face again._

_Melissa laid there and Dylan walked over to Saphire, who was clinging to Yoshi._

_When their star power wore off, the lady got up and tried to grab the little princess by the shirt._

_The blonde haired boy karate kicked the lady with blonde hair and she fell again. Dylan walked over to Saphire and helped her on Yoshi's back._

* * *

><p><em>Ludwig continued to shoot fireballs at the 8 year old boy. "Getting tired Dylan?" He asked in laughter. "No!" The blonde haired boy exclaimed, throwing another fireball at the koopaling. When Ludwig stomped his gigantic foot, the 8 year old boy fell down. "Say goodbye, kid!" The koopaling cackled, catching the blonde haired boy off guard. Soon as Dylan stood up, Ludwig spat a row of fireballs at him. "DYLAN!" Saphire screamed, running for her best friend. Midnight &amp; Delilahh gasped. "Dylan, wake up!" The 5 year old princess cried, shaking her best friend's shoulder. Saphire suddenly burst out in tears. "Please don't leave me!" The 5 year old princess cried, laying her head down on Dylan's chest.<em>

* * *

><p><em>"Ever since that crybaby told Chris about me murdering her mom, I've been trying to murder her as well." Melissa explained to Dylan. "I could have done it a long time ago, if it wasn't for the Mario Bros. &amp; you!" She shouted angrily, throwing another punch at the blonde haired boy. The 8 year old boy stopped her hand from hitting him in the face. Dylan twisted her arm around &amp; once again she fell to the ground. The blonde haired boy took picked the ropes up off the floor &amp; he tied her up.<em>

* * *

><p>"There's more, but I think this covered up what I meant." Mario told Eclair.<p>

"I had no idea that Dylan really did all this." His mom said in shock. "I thought he was just playing around."

"Don't be shocked, I love Saphire with all my heart and I will do anything to protect her from evil killers." Dylan told them.

The little princess leaned over and kissed his cheek, making him blush. "I love you Dylan."

"How about I have the toads make us dinner." King Toadstool asked, standing in the doorway.

Everyone nodded and lived happily ever after...that is for now anyways. Everyone had a happy ending except the evil warlock. Olivia was reunited with her mom; Daisy was with her father and her baby; Saphire still lives with Dylan, except on the weekends; and Blake and Autumn stayed together.

The End for now.

* * *

><p>NOTE: I'm thinking of another story, so don't worry. Give me time. Au revoir!<p> 


End file.
